Matts Adventure
by RebelMatt
Summary: ok for all the people who read this story and didn't review but still liked it here is the next chapter this one contains a little mor and is bigger and for all u lazy people out their review it so I know to continue if this story is still manily about ma
1. Default Chapter

Hi This is my first fic so be nice. Do you rember when the Digidestins all ran for the gate and Matt just made it because after he jumped the gate closed. What would of happened if he didn't make it. This is the story of Matts fate if he didn't make it in my vew. Oh by the way None of the digimon or digidestens are mine I don't own them so please don't sue thanks (starts out when Weargrurrmon is fighting the giant spider  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Tai "Matt hurry up the gate is about to close". Matt "weargrurrmon forget about him lets go. That was a close one but we made it". Matt runs up to the gate to go through to the other and his workl when all of a sudden the gate slamed in his face. "No this can't be happing open up come on my little brother is on the other side come on Damn it open up" Matt said banging on the door. All of a sudden he heard tsumomon say to him "Matt shouldn't we try something before the hole casle collaps" Matt looks at him and agrees that they have to get out before they both get killed. Matt looked everywhere for an exit but there wan none in site. Matt was just about to give up hope when all of a sudden matt spotted a door on the floor near where the entrance where the group jumped through to go to the real world. He didn't know where it leds but he knew he had to chance it, it was either that or get killed by the crush from the castle falling on him so he jumped through the hidden door. Just as he closed the top he heard the castle fall. He was glad to be alive still.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When Tai woke up he made sure that the team was still together, after the digimon where all found and everyone was ok Tai realized he picked the right card. He was just about to see how much changed with the camp and if anyone noticed he was missing when T.K. said "Has anyone seen matt I can't find him anywhere" Thats when Tai rembered that Matt was right behind him in when he jumped through and the gate closed behind him. With realizing that Matt was still in the digital world and the castle was colappsing when they went through T.K. bursten in to tears saying that matt was in danger and they had to go back to get him before he was killed. Tai new T.K. was right that they couldn't just leave matt alone like that with the castle collapsing like that but he had no Idea how to get back to the digital world. Tai was stuck on what to do with the problem and had no Idea what to tell the camp captin when he asked what happened to matt and why was T.K. crying   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Matt where do you think this leads" said tsunomon matt was not listening to him though because he was more worried about what happened to T.K. and if he was ok  
  
  
Ok so I left It opened but I will continue if I get some revievs please go easy on me thanks So review 


	2. Matts adventure part 2

Ok so I left part one pretty confusing so Here is part 2 still not my chaters nothing more to say  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Matt where do you think this tunnel leads" tsunomon saied to matt. Matt wis still thinking about tk to ther him. What matt didn't know is that the tunnel didn't lead to some where out side but to troubles hide out he was going to The dark masters hide out (In my mind their are only 3 dark masters now and metalsedramon doesn't come until zudomon beats megaseadramon and it just eveolves later) Matt had never heard of them so he ahd no Idea how much trouble they were going to cause. Matt thoungt this was just some hidden tunnel to the outside world that leads to Jenis house to find out how to get back to the real world and with tk.   
Meanwhile in the end of the tunnel Matt was walking through the dark masters were all going through the plan to take over the digital world when all fo a sudden their alarm when off showing that someome un wanted was walking in their tunnel. Whe piedmon looked at the screen he saw matt walking ithe tsunomon under his arm. Piedmon didn't know what to think at first when all of a sudden he noticed the digivice ant the crest of friendship aroun his neck. He realized that csince he had them that he must of been a digidestined and a threat in the future. He also saw tsunomon and reaized that he had to seperate the digimon from the human to do his dirty work. He had puppetmon go to matt through a different tunnel.   
Half way through the tunnel matt heard something behind him tsunomon heard it to but before either of them had a chance to ckeck it out matt felt a hard hit on the head and was knocked out. When tsunomon saw hho it was and what he did to matt he tried to digivolve to protect his fallen friend but since matt was not awake the digivise wah not opperational and matt was left helpless before tsunomon knew what happened puppetmon hit him with an attact and knocked him out. When matt woke up he was chained up to a wall and straped down so much he couldn't move tsunomon was gone and his digivice was missing along with his crest all of a sudden he heard someones footsteps and some one say to him "so your awake"  
  
Ok so this one makes a little more sence then the last review to tlee me to continue thanks  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Ok for all the people who reviewed (person) thank you I know to go on because of all the people who read my story.Thank at least read it and I know for a fact that most people hate cliffhangers so I am continuing it on for all to read and The charters still aren't mine so don't sue.

Chapter 3

As piedmon neared Matt, Matt was wondering where he was where tsunomon was and how he got there to begin with the last thing he remembered was walking in a dark cave trying to get out.All of a sudden he heard someone say "So your awake finally".When matt looked at where the voice came from he saw what looked like a clown but he was floating and had swords on his back."Who the hell are you?" Matt said angrily.The digimon mearly answered, "None of your Damn business" When Matt heard the answer he said, "Fine just let me go and I will be on my way".Piedmon just looked at him and laughed.He said "Me let you go you must be out of your mind if you think I will let you go when you are one of the famous digidestens who is told to bring down Me and My partners, if u think I am just going to let you leave you must be out of your mind".Matt after piedmon said that started struggling hard and screaming "let me go before my friends get here and than you will be in for the fight of your life" not knowing if he was even going to see his friends ever again. Piedmon could tell that matt was just bluffing about his friends by the tone in his voice.Piedmon than just laughed at him and went on his way.After he left matt thought of ways on how he could get out of there.He came up with nothing but blanks

In the real world Tai was still trying to come up with a reason why matt was nowhere in site.Tai decided to tell the camp consular that his father had come up to pick him up early and forgot to tell him and hope it would fly.Luckily their camp consular was not too bright and bought it.Now all he had to do was make up an excuse to tell his father why he hadn't come back from camp yet.That was only one of his problems, while telling everyone why he wasn't their Tai actuary had no Idea what matt was going through of what was happing to him.

Matt was still shackled down hard when he heard another unfilmier voice.All of a sudden a digimon that looked like a puppet walked in and said to him "So your up, that's not good since when your awake your digivice is activated and we don't want the other children finding you but I think we can take care of that" and with saying that he took the hammer and knocked him out and left.

2 hours later

Matt woke up in a cage of some kind.He was no longer strapped down but know he had a major head ach.A creature that was waiting for Matt to wake up came over to him and said, "Come with me.I take you to piedmon now" and with that the digimon shot a web of some type at him that rapped around Matt's waist.Then the weird digimon shot another vine around his neck and drug Matt to a large torture chamber then he was strapped down and was gabbed afterwards.He guessed they did that so he couldn't scream when they did what ever they were planning to do with him.After the weird digimon left piedmon came in put a bunch of weird bars on matt so he couldn't move.He than said "Now child you have suffered much pain from other digimon lets see if it is the same for me" and with that he activated the bars around him.At fires nothing happened but after taking a closer look he say that they were infect shrinking around his body.Matt than realized that the digimon was going to kill matt by tighting the bars up so much he couldn't breathe.All mat could do was scream.

Ok so this chapter is a real cliffhanger but what do you want from me I am trying to complete this story as fast as I can so u can read it.And people please review so I know to continue.Now instead of waiting for one review from someone I wait for at least 2 so if u want to know what happens next review


	4. part 4

hello again and sory about the earlyer mistakes about not finishing your stories. I know I said I would finish my story matts adventure and after one of the reviews I recieved I decided to finish it and as usuall this story is mine but that ti it charters are not mine and they nevr will be they belong to someone else and so do the digimon now here is part   
  
When matt woke up from the evil digimon trying to kill him he heard someone say "Ah so you are awake" said a strange voice. Matt had no idea who was speaking to him but he new by the way that he was chained up that it was someone evil. Matt new not to show any fear to the evil digimon who ever it was because from past experences he had he new that evil digimon fed on fear. "Let me go matt screamed" at the digimon who had captured him. The digimon just laughed than said "me let you go. ha why should I let you go when you are one of the destened ones who is supposed to destroy me and you think I will just let you go think again" Matt looked at the weird digimon who had steped in to his sight veiw. he looked like a evil clown with very larg hait that shot out the pack of either a weird mask or some really bad make up. "Who the hell are you and what do you mean I am one of the destened ones who is supposed to destroy you I don't know wat you are talking about you have the wrong kid" Matt scremed at him. "I am piedmon a mega digimon, the one of th four dsrk masters I am the leader" piedmon said in responce to matt. "dark masters what is that who are the dark masters I naver herd of them before" `matt asked in curiosity. "Never herd of the dark masters before how could you never hear of the four most powerful digimon is the world" piedmon said losing his temper. "Most powerful digimon in the world ha you could of fooled me and if you are so powerful how come I never heard of you before when I ran in to hundreds of evil digimon you would think at alest on of them would mentioned such an evil digimon like your self" Matt said in a mooking voice. Piedmon had put u with matt long enough and was sick of his atitude and was fed up with him and talking with him period. He then said "wll if you never heard of me than you never saw any of my powerful attacts here let me show you" and with that he used his his attact "clown trick" and with thaat a circle of flamed shot up and cricled around his body than as aoon as it reached his chest as soon as it got their the ring got smaller and tightened around matts waist. Matt felt the flames burn through his shirt and now tuching his skin. He felt the flames burning his body and all he could do was screem and move in the bonds holding him down. Matt was completly helpless. The pain mett was feeling was so great that matt jut pased out after about five minutes of screaming in his bonds. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Tk was so upset that his brother haden't come with him. Tk kept thinking of the worse that could of happened to him. Afterthey finially calmed tk down. tai said "we have to go back to the digital world matt could be in big trouble (a/n ok if we alrady pasted this part than I m sory for repeting it again but I do not rember where I left off and I am just trying to rember what happened so don't get too upset) whh have to find him" "but what about the eighth child we can't just leve him here for myotismon to take as his prisnor and distroy him" was soras responce to what tai had said. "I know that sora but we don't even know who the kid is or if it even is a boy at all for all we know the child could be a girl and myotismon could have no idea of who it is either, and we know who matt is and where he is we know who we are looking fore if we go to the digital world" tai said in responce. "but we don't even know if matt is alive or not for all wh know matt could have been crushed over all the rocks when the castel fell are main concern is o find the eighth child and nothing else" sora said "but if matt is crushed under all thoes rocks then we have to get him out before it is to late. matt could be in grave danger and I for one am not going to sit by and watch one of my team members die now we are going back to the digital world to find him and thats that" tai said getting angery "ok tai but just one thing how are we going to get back to the digital world to save him we just can't walk up to are coach and say ua yes I would like to be droped off at the digital world thank you very much, its just not possible tai we ars going to have to wait untill we at least are out of oter peoples view I mean if everyone here sees us disapper with out a trace what will they think" after soras few words tai just grunted and walked off  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When matt woke up he found that he was still chaned up but this time instead of being on a table he was on a platform on top of a table and his feet were no longer chained up as well. As he looked aroud he realized that he was in a completly different room than before. This room like the other one was dark but this one unlike the last had four chairs around the tabel he was on. The chair sizes and the different ways they looked remined him of the three bears. There was a humungus one then there was one that look more like a pool than a chair then there was one made out of perfect wood it looked like it was made for a lifesize puppet, than the last chair looked like it was made for a dark king the chair was aqll black with a dark thorn crown on the back. Matt had no idea where he was of what was going to happen to him and with oug gabumon he was helpless. All of a sudden piedmon walked in he had an evil grin on his face and was staring at matt. "well child prepare to meet your painful end and the last four digimon you will ever see will cause it. Be prepared for the most powerful digimon in the worlds attacts and the pain we will all put on you" Piedmon saie evily. "What do you mean my end, what are you going to do to me?! and where is gabumon what did you do to him?! If you hurt him I swear I'll" "don't you worry about that stupid little thing I didn't hurt him he is just fine I just left him in the cave, you are the only one I want and I felt that there was no reason to take that stupied digimon along it would just be more work for me" Piedmon said cutting matt off. "Don't worry about your death we will make it as painfull as we can" Piedmon said with an evil tone to his voice (a/n do you ever notice that all bad guys have evil everything that you can possible make) and with that said piedmon walked off.  
  
Ok so again I left it off the only reason why I continued was because of one of the reviews I recieved I will not continue unless I get atleast one review back so just review to let me now what you think to know if I should continue If I don't get any than the only person getting that will know woh it ends is the one person who said please finish please or at least I think that is what she said but anyway if you want to know what I have planned for matt review 


End file.
